Resident Evil :In Silent Night
by Decisive Threat
Summary: Takes place when Luis's father was in the Police Force.


(Resident Evil) - In Silent Night

Written by: Spencer Bolen

Aka: Decisive Threat

Prologue: In silent night

In the dead of night nothing could be heard but the sound of a lonely cricket chirping amongst the tall blades of grass, and a cool breeze could be felt passing by as a young man in his min-twenties traveled down a small dirt road lit only by the mid night rays of a deep shadowed blue moon. The man stumbled the path swaying from left to right as drops from an um-marked bottle of alcohol spilled to the ground making a silent splash. The man stopped in the dead of the night

"Huh uhh, ugh…" That, the sound of death came from his cracked lips as the mans already limp body fell, lifeless. Then before the sounds of the body could be heard hitting the soft dirt road it was swept away by darkness of the moon.

The next day in the later hours of the morning a farmer stumbled across a shatter bottle of alcohol and 3 lines of blood strewn across the road where his cattle being led to graze in a nearby field. The farmer searched his fields for hours only to find a few scraps of clothing and a few bones which had been picked clean of blood or flesh. Then man went franticly to the authorities to tell that what he had found. The police came urgently to the mans farm where he showed them the blood on the road and the clothing and bone in the field. The police determined that it was another homicide by the same killer as the last 9 victims. The Police informed the man not to panic and that the murderer was long gone by now. But little did they know the culprit was just hiding, waiting for the warmth of the blue midnight sun.

Chapter 1: Missing by the dozen

During the first week of the murders there were reports by locals of people walking down the street one minute and vanishing the next leaving only a few drops of blood on the pavement no screams or anything.

"DAMN IT. This is the 10th report we've had this week about mysterious abductions around town."

"Chief maybe we should pin point the location of the abductions and see if there's any patterns"

"Ya chief, Jason's got a pretty good idea is ya ask me:

"Shut it Mendez no one asked you… Besides Homicide in Madrid already checked for patterns. There's no connection what so ever. Its just random killings, none of the victims knew each other, the locations have no connection and there's no specifics if there serial murders or not. the chief said stroking his beard. Then the door swung open.

"Hey sorry im late" came a fast paced voice as a young man stood in the doorway panting.

"Well well better late then never I guess. The chief said looking at the man. "well did you at least set things up Louis? The chief added.

"Ya I did I talked to the families of the victims, there all pretty shook up but they gave us permission to search more thoroughly" Louis said puling out some legal forms.

"Good then I want all of you to head to different locations and set up a 2 mile search and see if we can uncover anything, and Mendez. The chief said putting both hands on the table glaring at Jose "if you stop at the bar again while on duty, im gonna shit kick you hard, passing a kidney stone would feel like heaven"

"Geeze chief im not that irresponsible" Jose said trying not to laugh but grinning ear to ear.

4hours later, 6 miles south of Madrid

"Ahhhhhhh, ge… get away you freak…. AHHHHHH Huu ugh"

A group of hikers who were on there way to Madrid had there lives ended in the blink of an eye. Intestines, bodily fluids and other organs were thrown across the road in a raggedy fashion. The pools of blood glistened in the sun as the murderous creature trudged slowly back into the woods dragging 3 mutilated corpses behind it. As it went deeper into the woods more and more of its kind sprang up from the bush letting out high pitched shrieks and screams at the sight of the mangled bodies. The Alpha male stood there and let out a ear shattering screech as It threw 2 of the corpses into the shrubs. Dozens of them all jumped and clawed at each other to be the first to taste the blood. The leader turned around carrying the body of a once lively 23 year old women over its shoulder, heading back to its nest to sleep until it was time to feed again.


End file.
